Just Another Day
by Shawn30
Summary: It was just another day for Kimberly Hart as she ran for class president, dealt with being placed under an evil spell that turned her against her kindasorta boyfriend, helped to save the world as the Pink Ranger, and finally got her love life in order.


**Title: "Just Another Day"  
(1/1)  
Post-ep story for "The Best Man for the Job"  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: It was just another day for Kimberly Hart as she ran for class president, dealt with being placed under an evil spell that turned her against her kinda-sorta boyfriend, helped to save the world as the Pink Ranger, and finally got her love life in order.**

**Category: Romance/Humor/  
Rating: PG-13 at best Ship: Tommy/Kim.**

**Timeline/Spoilers: This is a post-episode story for the late season 2 Mighty Morphing Power Rangers episode "The Best Man for the Job." A brief summary of the ep is below.**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone still read this, lol? Email: Notes 1: This story is written in Kim's first person P.O.V.**

**Authors Notes 2: No angst, sex, or violence here. Just some TK sweetness from way back in the day.**

**Authors Notes 3: "The Best Man for the Job" summary: It's time to elect a new school president at Angel Grove High. Tommy runs, with Billy as his manager. Kimberly decides to run as well, with Aisha as her manager. The boyfriend & girlfriend opponents promise a fair race. Unfortunately, Rita Repulsa casts a spell on them, turning them into bitter rivals. This furious feud between White & Pink Rangers, which goes beyond the presidential race, leads to Goldar capturing Saba from Tommy's belt! He gives the sentient enchanted saber to Rita, who uses it to summon the White Tigerzord. Zordon & Alpha devise a rosy solution to break the spell on Kim & Tommy. Just in time, as the Thunder Megazord is needed to fight the evil White Tigerzord! During the battle, White Ranger is able to steal Saba back, and regain control of the Tigerzord. As the election votes are about to be counted Tommy chooses to drop out of the race because he feels Kim is the best person for the job. Kim wins the election.**

**Extra Special Thanks to: Pink-Green-White-4ever aka Kim Hart**

* * *

**There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart.  
Melanie Griffith, Milk Money**

* * *

**Angel Grove High School Mr. Kaplan's office Friday, April 29 5:45 PM 1995 Angel Grove, California**

"Kimberly, I must say that while I approved off all the candidates for this years class president, I was especially pleased that you won."

If I wasn't absently grazing my fingers over the lovely long-stem rose Tommy gave me twenty minutes ago after I won the election I might be pondering if Mr. Kaplan realized that he wore the worlds most obviously fake hair piece. He has about as much real hair left as Zordon, which isn't saying much for our ghostly apparition of a leader. I can only hope that no poor defenseless animal lost its life so that our esteemed principle could wear a rug on top of his head.

Yeah, I would be thinking about that if I could stop smiling and truly listen to what he was saying. My mind tuned out his voice nearly as soon as I walked into his office. Mr. Kaplan's lips are moving like those old martial arts movies Jason's loves so much. What he's saying isn't matching what I'm hearing. My White Knight has so thoroughly charmed me today that I've gone deaf.

"It's been a long time since Angel Grove High School has had a female class president. I'm sure your victory will inspire more girl candidates in the future for all the student government positions available."

What time will it be an hour from now in Zurich? I have to call Trini and tell her all about my day. I gotta hand it to Billy. He gave all the Rangers free worldwide long distance telephone service. We never ask how because we're not entirely sure Zordon would approve, but we're sure grateful. Jason, Zack, and Trini are just a phone call away.

"We can start from the top. First off, you'll need to address the entire school Monday morning over the intercom. Take these notes."

I'm supposed to be taking down notes and yet all I seem to be able to do is pretend to listen while I replay Tommy's beautiful words over and over in my head. He thought so highly of my ideas, views, and leadership capabilities that he dropped out of the election because he felt I was the best person for the job. It's the sweetest thing in my little seventeen-year-old world when he calls me "Beautiful," but it's his complete respect for my mind that has me swooning.

And he looked so damn good today. Yes, that's my shallow side talking... okay, thinking. But still, it's not every day the man you love does something that simply takes your breath away. I'm lightheaded over how he held my hand the whole time we waited for the election results to be read.

"The class Senate will have its first scheduled assembly Monday afternoon. I have some paperwork for you to read over the weekend concerning your duties as class president."

Yep, I'm still grinning.

Okay, let's see what I've written down in my notepad so far.

'Mrs. Kimberly Oliver kicks ass... Must remember to hit the mall tomorrow to buy that sexy blue jean skirt I saw last week that is hopefully still on sale... Call Trini to tell her about my big win... Kim loves Tommy... Madam President Hart has a nice ring to it... Give Skull a hug for voting for me over Bulk... Make sure Adam knows that Sandy Claire likes him as more than a friend and force him to ask her out by twisting his arm... Remember to continue pestering Zordon for a CD player in my Crane Zord... Marry Tommy in the next ten years...'

Sparing a quick glance at my notes, I realize that I have no clue what Mr. Kaplan's been talking about. He said something about a cabinet or building bridge I think. I know I have to meet the Student Council on Monday and blah, blah, blah. At the very least I plan on solving one of Angel Grove High School's greatest mysteries by finding out exactly what kind of 'mystery meat' is served on Thursdays. I still think Rocky's theory that Lord Zedd is involved makes some sense. Maybe Alpha can analyze it if I steal an uncooked sample.

While reading over my whimsical notes I realize they have zero to do with my new responsibilities. I can't help it that all I can think about is how Tommy's strong arms felt around me after I won the election and we embraced. That was 2.5 seconds of pure bliss that has me walking on air right about now.

When I look up I notice Mr. Kaplan rising from his chair and then rounding the desk toward his office door. I guess my congratulatory meeting is over with. He hands me some papers and I don't remember one thing he's told me to do over the weekend. Thankfully, I do remember what my mother said men do when a girl is talking to them and they haven't been listening or was tuning them out.

"Do you understand, Kim?"

I nod like most men do when they just want to end the conversation. Mr. Kaplan buys it and smiles. Score one for feminine revenge as I use a male tactic against one of their own. Good. I'll see you first thing Monday morning and I'm sure you'll update me on everything I need to know. For now let me bask in the glory of my triumph and how affectionate my Tommy was in front of everyone today.

My feet haven't touched the ground since he handed me the rose. I'm still carrying the rose. I may embalm it and keep it forever. Okay, that sounds wacky insane, but you get the picture.

"Have a great weekend, Ms. President."

With a sincere smile on his face, Mr. Kaplan escorted me out of his office. "Thanks," I add before entering the long administrative hallway. A confidant stride takes me past the massive sports trophy case and the volleyball gymnasium. This has been one of the strangest, best days of my entire life. And that's saying allot considering I was turned into a guy once. My diary will probably see a minimum of five pages alone on the compliment Tommy paid me by stepping aside and supporting my candidacy.

I'm grinning the whole way down the hall with no clue where I am going. I'm just walking and smiling and holding this long stem rose that obviously means Tommy wants to marry me someday. Am I getting ahead of myself? Probably, but so what. A girl's gotta indulge herself sometimes.

"I guess congratulations are in order?"

The sudden nails-on-a-chalkboard annoying voice of Miranda Hoberg... emphasis on the first two letters of her last name, is heard from behind me. She finished forth in the election and dead last in the Tommy sweepstakes I've dominated since day one.

I slowly turned around to get a look at the bitterly smug face of my one-time rival for Tommy's affections. The bottle blonde who gave all blondes the unfair stereotype of being an airhead stood alone in the center of the hallway as if she owned it. She was typical teenage royalty because she drove Daddy's fancy car to school and gave all the big parties.

We've never gotten along. Heck, we hated each other in the first grade. She threw a crayon at my head. I threw my shoe in retaliation. The battle lines were drawn then and haven't changed since.

"Thanks," I offered as a polite reply and hopeful end to our meeting.

"I meant for snagging Tommy, not the election," Miranda corrected my assumption, her jaw clenched tight as if saying anything nice to me was equal to a severe root canal.

"That's old news," I proudly corrected her with a bit more bravado that I normally possess. What's gotten into me today? "I won Tommy a long time ago." Ouch! She didn't like that one bit. She wants to scratch my eyes out. I just might laugh if I don't hold myself in check. She saw how close Tommy and I were in public and affectionate we were. The battle, if it were ever a battle at all, has been over for a long time. "Thanks for noticing."

"Whatever you think you have with him won't last," Miranda offered with a glorified toss of her long hair. Her icy blue eyes were filled with jealousy.

Talk of my honey isn't even a topic open for discussion. Nonetheless, my inner brat wants to come out and play for a little while. "Congratulations on your fourth place finish. There were only three people who received more votes than you." With a finger I tap my temple, pondering... "Of course Harold only received 17 votes in third place. And it is kinda funny that he's the school janitor. But look on the bright side. Bulk only received one. You received eight more than that." I give her the thumbs-up. My voice sounds oh so superior today. And my hair looks great. "Have a nice day."

Before I turn to walk off she has the nerve to say, "At some point Tommy will want more than you're willing to give him. When that happens he'll look for someone new."

Miranda is really stupid. Not stupid like she didn't apply herself in class or couldn't pass her drivers permit test. No, I mean stupid as in '2 + 2 96' kind of stupid. "You don't know anything about me and Tommy. You just want to try and make me feel scared and insecure. It's not going to work." I turn around so that she can see my face when I'm talking to her. "Tommy doesn't like you like that. He never has. And no amount of tacky push-up bras will change that."

With her hands on her hips, she practically snarled at me, "You must really think you're somebody now, don't you?"

"I'm your class president," I politely remind her with a smile. "I'm Tommy's girlfriend as well. And I have been for a while now."

"Only because he thinks you're some perfect little princess who can do no wrong."

"And I'm really going to try and change his mind about that, right?" Okay, I'm laughing and she hates that. Aisha is going to crack up when I tell her about this bit of teenage drama in the hallway. Days of our Ranger Lives, perhaps? The Young and the Ranger? One Ranger Life to Live?

Miranda walked up to me with a smirk curling her lips. "Do you have any idea what guys around this school say about you behind your back?"

"That I'm opinionated, good at gymnastics, have a great fashion sense, I don't sleep around and have small breasts," I grin in her face. "I can live with all of that. I certainly don't have your 'reputation', nor would I ever want it."

"I'd give Tommy what you never would."

"What, a disease?" Oh yeah, she almost looks like she wants to hit me. If she took a swing at me the fight would last two hits. Me hitting her and her hitting the ground.

"You're just a girl in so many ways and I'm a woman." Miranda had the nerve to try and look down at me, which isn't so hard considering my accursed height, but still.

Flaunting her well-known sexual experience didn't make me feel any less of a person. In fact, a small part of me felt sorry for her because I unfortunately do know what guys say behind her back. What she thinks is sexy is routinely talked about in ways that would probably make her cry. "Look, I don't want to argue with you. And I don't know why you're even bringing up Tommy. I hear Bulk is still single. Why don't you just find your own boyfriend? "

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "Maybe I'll take yours."

Aisha would smack her silly at this point. Trini's a verbal assassin and when she was done telling Miranda about herself the blonde would be running away in tears.

As for me, well, it wouldn't be a good thing for the new school president to beat up a fellow student the day I was elected. Alas, 'Ho'berg' was testing my patience and tap dancing on my last nerve. "I'll say this for the final time, Miranda. Tommy's never been interested in you and he never will be. Even if I weren't his girlfriend he wouldn't choose you. He likes something in me that you lack. Class."

"It sure isn't boobs."

I know she didn't go there... See, its girls like her that make me want to get up early one Monday morning, morph into the Pink Ranger and drag her car sideways across three handicapped parking spaces, and then make an anonymous call to the cops and telling them about it. I dare not tell Sha about my slightly vengeful side because she would do it.

I take a deep, calming breath of air. Relax, Kim. There's nothing in the world worse than a jealous girl. "Why are we having this argument?" I honestly ask her. "Tommy and I have been dating for a while now. I won the presidency. Your skirt and blouse don't go well together. Why are you still here?"

She fixes me with an angry glare and has turned three shades of red. "I can't stand you walking around here like you own the place."

"You need a life, Miranda." Oh God. What I'm going to say next is so bad. "Or perhaps you just need a job. One that doesn't suck... for once. Marcus, Carlo, and Paul have all commented on your various 'job' skills. They could provide references."

I walk off because arguing with her is beneath me and a waste of my time. Miranda tosses a couple of curse words after me and calls me a bitch. So what. I've got Tommy, the presidency, and this long stem rose. Miranda 'Ho'berg isn't going to ruin my day.

I take the high road, my pride and honor still intact.

Okay, I still have no idea where the heck I'm going. I am official wandering the halls with this long stem rose in my hand, cheesing like a girl head over heels in love for the very first time. I feel different today, as if I've grown up or something. I feel daring and confident. I feel like I can take on the world and look good doing it.

I think that maybe I've gotten used to guys saying I look nice, but not complimenting me on anything to do with my opinion or ideas.

Tommy's so different than other boys. He's patient with me on the 'big' teen issues. He's considerate and he listens to me and really cares about what I have to say. That's just one of the many things I love about him. And when I say many I'm talking about an encyclopedia full of reasons why I'm crazy about the White Ranger.

And there he is...

Lost in my heartfelt romantic thoughts and aimless hallway wandering it seems I didn't notice him standing by the Drivers Education classrooms. He's pulling down his campaign posters off the lockers while I'm ogling that gorgeous behind of his. What? Girls look. In fact, we look quite often. We stare, compare, and rank men as often as they do us. We just don't talk about it as much.

Whenever I'm near him I just feel like... I really can't put it into words. I have no way to describe the way he makes me feel.

Okay, back to Tommy. We've been dating regularly since he returned as the White Ranger, but we've never had the so called 'big-talk'. We're boyfriend/girlfriend because pretty much everyone around us says so. But the 'big words' have yet to be exchanged. They're there and we both know it, but there's no instruction book for relationships and this is all so new to us. As usual, when it comes to the emotional stuff I have to lead the way. He's courageous, strong, and confident... but very, very shy in many respects.

I like that more than I can say because I'm the only one who knows that about him. It makes me feel special. He makes me feel special.

My steps crept just a little to close as he finally heard my approach. When his brown eyes found mine the sweet expression he graced me... I'm so lost in him. Utterly lost. I swear I can hear dramatic soap opera music playing in the background. Further evidence that I am either a hopeless romantic or slowly going insane. I choose the former.

I am not insane.

No matter what Aisha says!

"No ones going to call me the First Guy, are they?"

The First guy? Oh, the First Lady title and the presidency. I get it now. He's just messing with me. "No, I doubt that."

"I guess the President's boyfriend will have to do?"

"I would hope that's not such a bad title?"

"It's fine."

"You'll make a great First Guy."

"Funny, Kim. Real funny."

God, there's something magical between us because I barely remember to breathe when I'm around him. We're becoming more comfortable when we're alone together. Invading each other's personal space with locked gazes isn't as scary as it used to be. "How many more posters do you have left to take down?"

He takes a long look down the winding hall and then back at me. "I'm almost done. Maybe ten more lockers."

"Want some help?"

"Sure."

We work well together as a team, finishing off the last of the lockers until we're at the end of the hallway by the west-wing staircase. That's when I hear Tommy laughing at something. When I follow his line of vision I catch sight of one of his posters I altered to read 'Don't Vote for Dummy.' I turn to him with a finger pointed at his chest. "Hey, you can't get mad about that. I was under an evil spell."

"I would be the worlds biggest hypocrite if I ever did," he reminded me of both good and bad times from our past. Then he yanked down his poster to reveal one of mine beneath it. One that had big blocky glasses and a beard drawn over my face by a dark marker.

"Hey!"

"Evil spell, remember," he reminds me just over my shoulder, standing so close I'm a little beside myself. There's a... heat between us these days and it's growing. Simmering is what Aisha calls it. Something natural that we're enjoying as much as learning about what it really means.

With all the posters removed, we dumped them in a large trash bin and then took a seat on the steps. We're all alone as if the schools vacated for our benefit. It's nice, sitting here with him in the quiet.

And then out of the blue he takes my hand in his, twines our fingers, and I blush like mad. I should be used to his touch after all this time, but he still gives me goosebumps. My only consolation is that I give him goosebumps too.

This feels natural, holding his hand and being affectionate out in the open. We spent so much time being private and now its wonderful to be able to enjoy this freedom that everyone can see. Yes, we are together and though we might not know much about love we're figuring things out together.

"Thank you," escapes my lips before I realize it. I can feel his curious gaze on me. My heart suddenly skips a beat.

"You don't ever have to thank me, Kim. I think you'll make a better class president than anyone else in the school, including me. I'm so proud that you won."

He's beaming that handsome smile of his and it's all mine. "You have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that you believe in me."

"I always have."

My hand received a nervous little squeeze that tells my heart exactly how he feels about me and that he's happy. I know this because I'm an expert on all things Tommy-related. "I'm still shocked that I won the election."

"Your speech impressed everyone. I'm not surprised at all you won."

"Yeah, but you're biased," I tease with a cute wink that he seems to understand the meaning.

"Only a little," he replies before giving his bottom lip a lick that makes my stomach do back flips.

Before I even realize I'm doing it my right hand lifts and one of my fingers twirl some of his long hair from his cheek to behind his ear. His eyes conveyed that my gesture surprised him. It was a spur of the moment type of thing. And it was my turn to be surprised when he leaned into my hand while gazing warmly into my eyes. Suddenly we're so close I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face.

Tommy's staring at my lips, offering his best coy smile, simply adoring me like no guy ever has before. Like no guy I've ever wanted to before. "You called me an arrogant airhead in front of Goldar."

"You walked away from me in the middle of a fight."

His eyes shut briefly when my fingers began combing through his long hair, lingering just to watch his facial expressions change. "You told me my pony tail was on too tight."

"You told me to go back to the mall. That wasn't very nice of you."

"Let me make it up to you then."

We're kissing softly, tenderly on the staircase, absolutely oblivious to our surroundings. His hand is cupped behind my head, with mine the same behind his s we hold each other close. Our lips sway back and forth, a perfect rhythm that's just a little deeper, lasting a little longer than we ever have before. His mouth firmly pressed to mine, nibbling and then backing off for me to have a shot. I swear I just heard him moan... no, that was me. No, he's moaning too.

Okay, we're kissing and moaning and it's getting sooooo hot in here. I gotta slip him the tongue... just this once. Oh, who am I kidding? That's gonna be an every day thing from now on.

Tongue in five... four... three... two... one...

Oh God!

Virginity, it was nice knowing you. I doubt you'll be around by the fall.

Our lips part before things progress any deeper... Our eyes meet at the same time and I can see a longing as well as an innocence that matches my own. I want more of him than I have ever wanted before, and though I know its not the right time for what we both want, I accept that our time is coming.

"I think we should," he's whispering to me for some strange, wonderful reason, "Probably not make out on the staircase anymore. You're the class president now. You don't need the gossip."

He's defending my honor always. "I don't mind gossip."

"Still."

"Are you telling me you didn't like the kissing?"

Ten seconds later after more hot kissing I shut up about that and never mention it again. Of course I leave that bit of teasing behind to shove the biggest foot ever in my mouth by saying...

"I'm so in love with you."

His floored expression matches my own, as I must have lost my mind by saying that to him for the first time on a high school staircase. Romantic much? As we both soak in the shock and awe of my sudden declaration I think we settle down into a calming acceptance. I've felt that way for a very long time and I know he knows that. I shouldn't be afraid to tell the guy I love that I in fact love him.

That doesn't mean I'll breathe before he says something. It just means I understand.

"Did you figure that out today?"

Oxygen is my friend. I inhale a big gulp of it while regaining my composure. His hands rub my shoulders while I listen to his gentle laughter. "For sure, yes." Men. You gotta keep them guessing.

"Don't you want to know if I'm in love with you?"

"Nope."

His brow arched at me. "Why?"

"I've known that you're in love with me for a very long time." Come on, Tommy. Really. 80 of Angel Grove's citizens know you love me. Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, and Goldar know you love me. Zordon knows too. Your parents know you're in love with me. As they should, dammit!

I think I've embarrassed him a little. He's shy in my presence, unable to meet my eyes. I sometimes have to remind myself of where his confidence and experience surpass mine and where they don't. The loner side of him isn't the easiest to reach, but I somehow always do.

"Did you want me to know?"

"Of course," he answered quickly. "I just... I guess I wanted to say it first."

"You're a slow poke when it comes to the romantic stuff." I know he agrees with me even when he won't say it. I have him figured out that way. "I'm sorry I didn't choose a more romantic spot."

His arm lifts lightly over my shoulder, and then he points down the hall. "Your old locker was where we met for the very first time just a few feet away."

He remembered. I just might be glowing. "Kinda perfect, huh?"

"Yeah. Kinda perfect." He appeared so relieved for us to have finally crossed this Grand Canyon of a hurdle to a place we've known existed for the longest time, but never outwardly acknowledged. "So when did you know I was in love with you?"

"I was sure the day we spent together when I brought my mothers purse with me."

"The one that was stolen, right?"

I nod. "Despite completely forgetting when you were supposed to meet me at the Youth Center," I refuse to ever let him live that down, "You were sweet and very romantic in the park. You're were trying really hard to impress me and... I just knew. It was all in the way you looked at me." I've thought about that day a thousand times and I can't believe I just told him all of that.

Tommy looks as if he's at a complete loss for words. I know that face. We've crossed a line that we can't ever go back to. I know neither of us wants too. I'm not sure what's happeend to me today that's given me this much courage to say all the things to him I've never said before. Maybe I finally trust all that I've seen in his eyes, but he hadn't said out loud. I don't know.

There's a weight lifted that I don't ever want to feel again. I ask him, "What are you thinking?"

"You're spectacular," he confessed to me with a hint of a tremble in his voice.

I feel like running off somewhere to have a good happy cry, but that wouldn't be very mature. I am literally at a loss for words. I'm staring at him and I hope I don't make a fool of myself. I just love him so much. "You're spectacular too." I made him smile and then he kissed me again... slowly... and I felt his warmth everywhere.

"Oh man!"

Tommy was staring at the wall clock over my shoulder. No doubt he's late for something. I can't help but to laugh a little bit. We rose from the stairs. "How late are you?"

He pretends to be offended, but only for a moment. "Thirty minutes."

"Is it one of the martial arts classes you teach?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think we made some serious progress today."

"How about tonight?"

I'm smiling so wide right about now. "What about tonight?"

"Let me take you to the movies?"

Dark, intimate theater... more kissing... us all alone. OH YEAH! "I guess so."

There's that slightly offended face again. I even added a shrug. "You guess so?" he smiled.

I can't come right out and say there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be than with you. I still have my pride. I'm the President, after all. "Yes, I'd like to go to the movies with you."

"Good." With so much said already he began backing away towards one of the exits. He looked so nervous and pleased with himself. Good. "7:30?"

"Perfect."

"I won't be late."

"I am going to make sure of that by picking you up myself. You just pay for the tickets and snacks."

"What do you want to see?"

"It doesn't matter at all."

Yeah, he knows I love him like crazy. "Gotcha."

You sure do. "Later, Handsome."

"By for now, Madam President." He bowed just cause.

Tommy disappeared from my sight. I actually jumped up and down twice. Thankfully no one saw me. I'm on my way towards my locker to pick up a few things I need before going home.

This has been one heck of a day. A very, very good day.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
